


Shut Me Down

by diogenku



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Hacking, Sensory Deprivation, creative use of battle skills, nonsexual intimacy, nonsexual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diogenku/pseuds/diogenku
Summary: 2B discovers she has a bit of a taste for hacking. 9S nervously obliges.





	Shut Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written and nobody even kisses in this fic. Also I don't know if androids breathe but they do in this fic.

9S first did it accidentally, in the middle of battle. They were being overrun by machines, clawing their way and trying desperately to cut the both of them down, 2B and 9S dancing around their attacks quickly while 9S was engaged with his usual strategic hacking. He was worming his way into what he thought was another machine, when he felt the familiarity of android programming instead of the usual immediate hostility of the machines. He withdrew quickly, finding another machine to hack, embarrassed by the mistake.

"Sorry about that!" 9S shouted over sounds of metal meeting metal. 2B grunted in response to a larger machine meeting her blade before she parried and thrusted it into the machine's core.

"Don't worry about it," she said, obviously distracted.

It wasn't brought up again; 9S had hacked plenty of dead machines before, and sometimes other androids, usually to root out a virus. But somehow, when he had hacked 2B, it felt almost...well. Certainly not professional. Not at all. So he put it out of his mind, even though he felt his face heat up at the very thought of the incident days afterward.

And he thought, or at least assumed, that 2B had forgotten about it. She certainly didn't seem to want to talk about it. So 9S would forget about it too. It was only right. For a good working relationship, obviously.

It was only when they were walking through the forest, on the way to Pascal's village to deliver one of Anemone's items when she spoke of it again after almost half an hour of walking in silence.

"9S. Do you remember when you...hacked me?"

9S internally cringed and tried not to show it on his face. 2B must have been angry. It must have been a very slow burn-y type of anger for her only to bring it up now, he supposed, which wasn’t her usual style, but then again, he had never hacked her before. 9S felt his face heating up again.

"Uh, yeah, I...I'm really sorry about that, 2B, I promise it won't happen ag--"

She cut him off. "Could you...Could you do that again." It wasn't even phrased like a question, more of a statement.

"Um." Okay, not something 9S had expected.

"I want to prepare a little first this time," 2B elaborated, as if somehow that would make what she just said make any more sense. It did not.

"Uh. Can I ask why, 2B?" Sure, he had gone into his own files before, switched some things around, but it wasn't like it had been particularly pleasant, and he didn't imagine it was pleasant when he was doing it with the intention of completely destroying their data, or even rooting out a logic virus.

2B was quiet for a while, and they kept walking. 9S listened to their soft footfalls on the forest floor. Finally, she spoke. "It just...felt interesting, is all. I'm interested in investigating it further. For the sake of the mission."

"Okay," 9S said, not wanting to push the subject any more, and not believing it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

2B was laying on the bed Anemone had provided for her in the city's base; nobody ever bothered them here, and that was convenient. 9S was nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"I'm sure," she said, although 9S could swear he heard a waver in her voice.

"All right. Remember what we discussed, if you start having trouble talking. Just ping my end of the connection. One ping for yes, two for no." 9S said. "I'm going in now."

He found a familiar point of entry, the same place his would be if he hacked another 9S unit, and tried to be gentle as he worked his way inside. He watched 2B as he did, carefully waiting for signs of injury or distress. But she just took a small, sharp intake of breath, before settling down, tense. "You can keep going," she said, voice a little more breathy than usual.

"O-okay," 9S said, steadying himself. There. Memory banks. Some locked--that was fine, 2B deserved whatever privacy she wanted. And there, the connection to the Bunker, working his way deeper inside and trying not to touch anything too vital--

2B gasped quietly, squirming and jerking a little as he kept going. "2B? Are you okay?"

2B nodded, still squirming. "Mmyes. I'm fine. Keep going.”

9S couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks at the way she said that, and he inched forward in his chair by two centimeters, trying to read her face, but it was impassive even as her body twitched and started contorting in small ways. He was even deeper now, but he stopped, putting his hand on her shoulder to steady her. "2B, I think we should stop, I don't want to hurt you--"

2B's hand shot up like a striking snake, grabbing his forearm with the strength that suggested she was trying hard not to crush him, but it was still tight. "Please. Please don't stop."

9S held his breath. The way she said that. It was…

Desperate.

"I could disable your arm if I wanted to," 9S heard himself say, knowing he absolutely could. But that would be...he couldn't...

2B pulled him forward, off his chair, until he was face-to-face with her, halfway off the bed but over her, both of them breathing heavily. "Do it," she said quietly, gripping his arm even more tightly.

“2B.”

She pulled him closer. “I know what I said.”

Almost as soon as she said it, 9S disabled her arms, and they fell limply to her side. This time 2B didn't bother to hide her gasp.

"2B." 9S said. "This isn't about the mission'."

"No," 2B said. "No it's not."

"What do you need?" He asked, quietly.

"Shut me down." 2B answered, just as quietly.

"You know I can't do that, 2B, I--"

"Damn it, 9S, Just. Keep going. Keep...doing that," she murmured.

Just keep doing...that. Okay. He could do that. He didn’t know _what_ the hell he was doing but he could do that. 9S looked at 2B’s twitching form beneath him and could see how hard she was trying not to tense up every part of her body. He took a deep breath, and shut down all movement, paralyzing her.

She let out a sound that was almost like she had been struck in battle, but different, somehow, and stopped twitching entirely, as still as could be without her chest rising and falling.

It was. This was. He didn't know _what_ this was.

And then he cut off visual. Audio. Like bringing her back, in reverse. He could destroy her coding like this, if he wanted to. He could even get behind those locked sections, just as simple as opening an unlocked door.

But...he wasn't going to.

"One ping for yes, two pings for no," 9S said.

He cut off vocal function, and her sounds stopped, but she breathed even more heavily. 9S felt a ping up against his end of the connection.

9S stopped, for a moment, marvelling at what 2B had allowed him to do to her. She couldn’t speak, or move or hear, and he was deep inside her programming, and she was just letting him.

9S traced his gloved fingers over her arm, careful, so careful, feeling as she felt, so deeply linked were they now.

Ping. Yes.

He moved up, to her neck, up to her jaw, cradling it. Ping.

9S drew an X with his finger on her hand, and felt another ping. He took a deep breath.

He shut off tactile sensation, and she gasped.

But that was it. He needed to bring her back before anything went wrong, and gently, so gently, he put back her functions in the order he had taken them away, just as easy as flipping a switch. Finally, everything was online, and he extricated himself from the bed, running diagnostics to make sure nothing was broken.

"2B, can you hear me? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to get so intense..."

2B took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm fine, 9S. I'm fine."

"It looks like everything is running optimally, no damage. I'm going to withdraw now," 9S said.

"Of course it's running fine, you--nngh," she said as 9S withdrew, no longer in her systems. "You're probably the only person I'd trust to do this. You’re the only person with the kind of skill to do this.”

"I...I don't know what _this_ was," 9S admitted as 2B sat up, tentatively testing her joints. "What was this?"

2B was silent for a moment. "It was a test. I told you, it was interesting. For the mission."

"But--"

"And I'm sure we'll have the occasion to test it again, if you find that acceptable."

9S nodded hesitantly. "I...I would, 2B. I’d like that very much."


End file.
